Ben 10 Evolution Prelude
by Gordon23Johnson
Summary: The ultimate conflict is here. Vilgax is desperate. He wants nothing more then to destroy Ben, and now he's got the means of doing so. This is the Prelude leading into an epic and packed full adventure, which will feature characters (and transformations) from the first 4 shows. I hope whoever reads this story enjoys it as much as I have writing it.


**Ben 10 Evolution: Prelude**

**A large, desolate, and dark space station slowly spins in the orbit of a multicolored planet. Asteroids that had broken off of a nearly destroyed moon float aimlessly around the station, a few knocking against the sides.**

**A warship is docked on the far side, a bridge extending to connect with the station. The airlock on the station opens up to reveal two Chimera Sui Generis soldiers standing guard. A very large, muscular, and cloaked figure steps forward through the airlock. The two soldiers salute the figure. The figure nods and pushes past them.**

**The figure walks to the center of the station and enters a large room, with one bright light in the center. Chained to the floor underneath the light, half of his right leg and left arm missing along with most of his chest carved out, is Maltruant.**

**The figure kneels in front of Maltruant. Maltruant looks up.**

**"Conqueror."**

**The Cloaked Figure responds. "You know why I'm here again, Maltruant. Tell me what I want to know."**

**Maltruant shakes his head. "I'm still not sure of the answer you're seeking."**

**The figure reaches forward quickly and grabs Maltruant by his neck. The figure's four fingered, claw-like hand wrapped tightly around his neck as the figure lifts him off the ground a little, pulling Maltruant against the chains. Maltruant struggles a little.**

**"When I learned of you, I saw it as the perfect opportunity. To end Tennyson, heroes in general, and conquer the universe. The answer I seek is a simple one. Tell me the future where I win, where I'm victorious. Tell me, and I might let you live."**

**Maltruant struggles more. "I cannot tell you... what I don't know."**

**The figure lowers Maltruant back to the ground and let's go. The device on Maltruants head clicks and turns a little.**

**"But you do know, Maltruant. You can see all of the possible outcomes. Which outcome do I win in?"**

**Maltruant hangs his head. "I speak the truth, though. I don't know, not anymore. I saw so many potential futures, so many paths. But that was when I was destined to be torn apart and scattered throughout time. But you broke that by reassembling me. You changed time, conqueror. The present is changing drastically, and the future is uncertain, constantly in a state of flux. Before there was billions of different outcomes, a few set ones. Now I only see thirty-two."**

**"Of those thirty-two, which one do I win?"**

**Maltruant looks at the cloaked figure. "How are you sure there's only one?"**

**"Are you stating there is more than one?"**

**Maltruant hangs his head. After a moment, he looks back at the cloaked figure.**

**"There... Is four where you win."**

**The Cloaked Figure kneels down again. "Tell me about them. Every single detail."**

**The surface of the multicolored planet looks like a baron wasteland. Buildings that once stood tall and glamorous now lay in ruins.**

**A small shuttle breaks through the atmosphere and lands near a mostly destroyed castle. The shuttles ramp lowers and the door hisses open. Michael Morningstar/Darkstar walks out. He stops at the bottom of the ramp and looks around. There is a large rectangular ship landed to his right, and to his left is a ship about twice the size of his shuttle.**

**Darkstar walks away from his shuttle a ways, still looking around. A few Chimera Sui Generis civilians spot him from the shadows and run away. Darkstar hears them but pays them little attention. He continues walking.**

**A sword can be heard being drawn from behind Darkstar. He spins around and holds his hands in front of him, his hands lighting up with dark energy. A sword made of sharpened bone is aimed at his neck. Darkstar looks past the blade. The being holding the blade is shrouded in shadow.**

**The being steps forward, revealing that it's Khyber. Khyber moves his sword away from Darkstar. Khyber narrows his eyes at Darkstar.**

**"Darkstar."**

**Darkstar lowers his hands and the energy disappears. "You know who I am, but I don't believe I know who you are."**

**Khyber sheathes his sword and glares at Darkstar.**

**"I've only heard of you through the exploits of Ben Tennyson." Khyber pauses. "I studied Tennyson for a time because he had been my prey. I failed in beating him though. My name is Khyber."**

**"Sounds like that's one thing we have in common, we're both enemies of Tennyson."**

**"Indeed, it is." A voice says from Khyber and Darkstar's side.**

**Darkstar and Khyber look past Darkstar's shuttle, in the direction of the larger ship, and see Inspector 13 walking toward them.**

**Darkstar inclines his head at Inspector 13. "Are you the one that called us here?"**

**Two Techadon robot's walk up behind Inspector 13.**

**"I am not."**

**The Cloaked Figure steps out of the shadows a short distance from them. "That would be me." The three of them turn and look at the Cloaked Figure.**

**Darkstar shakes his head. "Everyone likes to step out of the shadows, don't they?"**

**Khyber chuckles light-heartedly. "Whoever you are, why did you invite us here?"**

**The Cloaked Figure takes a few steps toward them. "I have a proposition for the three of you."**

**Darkstar holds up a hand and points at the Cloaked Figure. "Let me guess, you want us to steal you something, or help you in some galactic conquest, or..."**

**The Cloaked Figure cuts him off. "Or destroy Tennyson."**

**Darkstar drops his hand back to his side. "That was going to be my third guess." **

**"It should have been your first."**

**Inspector 13 inclines his head at the Cloaked Figure, looking him up and down. "As good as a proposal as that is, in all of my endeavors I work alone."**

**The Cloaked Figure in nearly one movement moves forward and grabs Inspector 13 by the neck and lifts him off the ground. Inspector 13 hits a button on his chest control pad as he struggles in the Cloaked Figures grip.**

**The two Techadon robots each raise an arm and their finger tips light up, ready to fire. The Cloaked Figure grabs the control panel and rips it off of Inspector 13. He hits the same button that Inspector 13 had hit, and the Techadon's lower their arms. Khyber grabs the hilt of his sword but doesn't draw, and Darkstar takes a couple steps back.**

**"You Techadon Weapon Masters always say how formidable your machines are, how unstoppable and indestructable they are. How you always upgrade them, to adapt. And that may be true, but there is one thing you never changed. How to control them. It's simple technology. Primitive, especially to my standards."**

**The Cloaked Figure tightens his grip on Inspector 13's neck. His neck snaps, and Inspector 13 goes limp. The Cloaked Figure throws him aside.**

**Kyber draws his sword. Darkstar holds his hands up, activating his dark energy.**

**"Is that why you called us here? To kill us?"**

**The Cloaked Figure looks at the control panel and then lowers his hands.**

**"I knew that the Inspector wouldn't want to be apart of my plan, but I need his Techadon robots for something to come. A small detail in the large scheme of things. For you two, my offer still stands. And I know you'll say yes."**

**Khyber points his sword in the Cloaked Figure's direction. "And how would you know that?"**

**"Because you two want Tennyson dead more then anything else. And all I want is for his head to be mounted on my wall and the omnitrix on my wrist."**

**Darkstar lowers his hands, and the energy flowing from his hands vanishes. "What is your plan to accomplish this?"**

**"All the times I ever battled Ben Tennyson, I was barely a few steps ahead of him, and it has cost me everything. But what I've managed to achieve in the last four years... well, lets just say I'm TEN steps ahead of him now."**

**Khyber sheathes his sword. "You're not going to tell us this plan of yours, are you?"**

**The Cloaked Figure turns his head to look at Khyber. "I can't chance that, but I can promise you Tennyson's death and everything you've ever wanted. Isn't that worth the chance?"**

**Darkstar takes a step forward. "You're really desperate, aren't you?"**

**The Cloaked Figure laughs.**

**"All I've ever wanted is the omnitrix, and for more then a decade I've fought that child. I've sacrifaced so much against him, and he's barely lost anything. Look around you now, this world, MY world, died because of him. So yes..."**

**The Cloaked Figure removes his hood, revealing that it's Vilgax.**

**"I am desperate. It is time for Ben Tennyson to die."**


End file.
